


A Secret Sweater

by Gravytrain101



Series: NCIS Oneshots [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Basement, Fluff, Gifts, Hidden Room, Jethro is nosy, Knitting, M/M, Sweaters, Tobias Knits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: What happens when Gibbs and Fornell find another room in their basement? Simple, they turn it into a room for Tobias to use when he needs to relax. Gibbs has his room to build a boat and Fornell has his room to knit. He's made blankets, pillows, and hats and gloves for Gibbs. Now, he's making a sweater for him and he can't know about it until it's finished. Will he finish it without his nosy boyfriend finding out what it is?
Relationships: Tobias Fornell/Jethro Gibbs
Series: NCIS Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875994
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	A Secret Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea that I didn't come up with, I only wrote it. I give credit for the story idea to I_kill_Zombies. Thank you for this wonderful idea! I had a lot of fun writing this!

Gibb’s POV:  
I grabbed my cup of coffee to take a sip, only to realize it’s empty. Great. Now I need to go upstairs to get a refill, but I’m going to ask Tobias if he needs one before I go. 

I set down my tools, grabbed the cup, and walked towards the stairs. Instead of going up the stairs, I walked under them and through the door we’ve recently installed. 

We’ve recently discovered that our basement has been sectioned off into 2 parts. According to the paperwork trail we followed, the part that I use for my boats was for regular storage. The other, hidden, part was for wood storage and a wood stove. When the construction workers came in to touch the place up, before the owner before me bought it, they closed off that part. 

They didn’t think it would be used which was a poor decision on their part because Tobias uses that room quite a bit. He uses knitting as a way to relax, similar to why I make boats. He’s had stands and racks for the yarn, string, needles, finished and not finished products. He’s pretty good at it too, he’s made a few blankets, tons of pillows and scarves, and a couple hats and gloves for me. 

“Tobias?” I asked as I knocked on the door as I opened it.

“Jethro!” he yelled as he threw himself over the table he was working at, “You can’t be in here! Get out!” 

“Okay,” I said as I gave him a weird look before leaving and shutting the door. 

Fornell’s POV:   
“Why can’t he knock and then wait for an answer?” I muttered under my breath as I walked to the door. 

“What was that about?” he asked as I opened the door to talk to him. 

“I’m making you something and you can’t see it until it’s done,” I answered as he tried to lean in to get a peek, “Hey. I said you can’t look yet.” 

I gently pushed him out of the doorway and shut the door completely. 

“What did you need?” I asked. 

“I was going upstairs to get another cup of coffee and was wondering if you wanted one?” he asked. 

“Sure,” I said, “Thank you.” 

“Be right back,” he said before he kissed my forehead. 

He ran upstairs and quickly returned with two fresh cups of coffee. 

“Really? You waited outside?” he asked as he found me in the same spot he had left me in. 

“Yes,” I said as I took the cup from him before kissing him, “Thank you for the coffee.” 

“You’re welcome,” he said before I closed the door in his face. 

\-----4 Hours Later-----  
Fornell’s POV:   
“Done,” I sighed as I took a step back to look at the sweater I made for Gibbs. 

I held the gift in my hand behind my back before leaving to see Gibbs. It didn’t take me long to find him because he was asleep in the next room. He was sitting on his stool, his arms folded on top of the boat, and his head resting on his arms. 

“Jethro,” I said as I rubbed his back, “Honey. Wake up.” 

“What? Tobias?” he asked as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

“I’ve finished the gift I was making for you. Do you want to see it?” I asked once he was halfway awake to understand what I was saying. 

“Of course,” he answered as he shifted to face me. 

“Okay,” I said as I brought the gift out from behind my back, “I made you a sweater. I used one of your shirts for reference so I got the size right. Try it on.” 

“It’s wonderful,” he said as he took it and put it on, “Fits perfect. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” I told him before he kissed me, “Now, let’s go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! Let me know if you have any suggestions down below!


End file.
